AEU-05G AEU Hellion Ground Type
AEU-05G AEU Hellion Ground Type (aka AEU Hellion Ground Package) is a ground variant of the AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum that first appeared in Season 1 of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Technology & Combat Characteristics A specialized version of the AEU-05/05 AEU Hellion Perpetuum with enhanced ground combat capabilities.'Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Mechanics 1st' BookMS development chart from 'Gundam Weapons - Mobile Suit Gundam 00V Special Edition' Book'Mobile Suit Illustrated 2015' Book Formally known as 'AEU Hellion Ground Package', it has added attachment-type armor on the chest and shoulders as these areas have high chances of being hit.Mobile Suit Gundam 00N Chapter 9 Besides high defensive capabilities, its firepower is also enhanced through the linear cannons and rocket launchers mounted on the torso and legs respectively.Gundam 00 Japanese Official Website Profile'Dengeki Data Collection - Mobile Suit Gundam 00 First Season' Book Unlike the AEU Hellion Perpetuum, the AEU Hellion Ground Type is unable to transform and has no flight capabilities. As it is not meant for flying, the main wings on the back are drastically shortened, but the AEU Hellion Ground Type can still glide in the air and hover over the ground, ensuring a certain degree of mobility. Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Special Edition I: Celestial Being As the AEU actively exported the AEU Hellion series around the world, the Republic of Moralia and PMC Trust also adopted these machines, including the AEU Hellion Ground Type. Colored red and dark blue respectively, the Moralia and PMC Trust's units are more or less identical to those of the AEU military.Archived Gundam 00 English Official Website Profile Page Nano machines in the paint of the PMC Trust's units are able to change the paint's colors, but they have difficulties covering up scars. Armaments ;*Defense Rod :Mounted on the left forearm, it is the same rod-shaped defensive armament as used by the AEU Hellion Perpetuum. It is able to deflect/ricochet enemy's projectiles via rotary motion. ;*Linear Rifle :The same handheld weaponry as used by the AEU Hellion Perpetuum, it has a short barrel and shoots 120mm caliber shells via electromagnetic acceleration. ;*Triple Rocket Launcher :Two rocket launchers, each containing three rockets, are mounted on the side of the legs. ;*Sonic Blade :The same type of dagger-like melee weapon as used by the AEU Hellion Perpetuum, its blade is made of super-hard carbon and extends from the handle during use. By vibrating at a high frequency, the blade is able to display excellent cutting capabilities. At least one Hellion Ground Type was seen to be dual wielding this weapon. ;*105mm Linear Cannon :A pair of this weapon are mounted on the sides of the abdomen. Like the linear rifle, they fire electromagnetically accelerated shells. History After Celestial Being began their armed interventions in AD 2307, the AEU, Republic of Moralia, and PMC Trust conducted a large joint military exercise to attract the paramilitary organization's attention and to attempt a capture of one of the Gundams. The PMC Trust and Moralia deployed numerous AEU Hellion Ground Types as part of their ground forces, but they were powerless in front of the much superior Gundams. Later, a number of AEU Hellion Ground Types defended an Advanced European Union base in northeastern Italy against the Team Trinity's three Gundams, but they were all destroyed. In AD 2312, even with the deployment of GN Drive Tau-equipped mobile suits, the Earth Sphere Federation Army continued to deploy the outdated AEU Hellion Ground Types to guard certain facilities.Mobile Suit Gundam 00I Chapter 5 Picture Gallery hellionsn1.jpg|AEU's unit firing Linear Rifle Gunpla References Hellionground-lineart.jpg External links *AEU-05G AEU Hellion Ground Type on MAHQ.net